1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing radioactive cesium from waste containing radioactive cesium, more specifically from organic waste such as sewage sludge, branches and leaves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of proposals have been made on means and apparatus for decontaminating radioactive material from waste containing radioactive material such as radioactive cesium. For example, in the patent document 1 is disclosed a method of melting radioactive waste produced by nuclear fission that exists in a form of nitrate thorough electromagnetic induction heating in a cooling container with slits and a turning-on-electricity coil wounded on the outside of the container; volatilizing long-lived nuclides such as cesium; and separating and collecting the volatilized long-lived nuclides.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. Heisei 5-157897 gazette.
However, an issue that is produced in our country according to the accident of the nuclear power plant of this time and that should be solved is not carrying out decontamination of a waste generated by usual operation in nuclear related facilities, which is described in the above-mentioned patent document 1, but carrying out decontamination of radioactive materials that were emitted to the external world and incorporated into soil, sewage sludge, wood, etc. Since attaining to a huge quantity of such radioactive waste is expected, it is important to offer, not a proposal of a mere decontamination means, but a means for efficiently carrying out volatilization removal and collection of radioactive materials in large quantities to reduce costs for the processes.
Therefore, this invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems to be solved, and the object thereof is to provide a device for certainly removing radioactive cesium from waste containing radioactive cesium with lower energy consumption.